


Come Over

by spyhouse



Category: supermega
Genre: F/M, Let's Play, SuperMega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyhouse/pseuds/spyhouse
Summary: Elizabeth just moved to L.A. to be a video editor and write scripts on the side, essentially anything to get her into the video and movie industry. Through old friends, she ends up getting more work opportunities and makes a few new friends, like the boys from SuperMega. She can't help but feel drawn to Matt, but does he feel the same way?Mentions of Marijuana and potential sex
Relationships: Matt Watson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Claire and this my first supermega fic, I hope you enjoy. It is also up on Wattpad so if you ever read there I would appreciate you checking me out there. I have the same name :) thanks

Usually, I would never go to a party at the drop of a hat like this. It took days of preparation and convincing, reassurance that it would go okay. Tonight was different. I’ve been in LA for 3 weeks and I haven’t met anyone new. It’s hard meeting new people once you are out of school, and I have never been particularly outgoing or good at meeting new people. I was grateful that Suzy was out in LA as well. Growing up, Suzy and her twin sister Jean were best friends with my older sister when we were growing up. Last night when I was on the phone with my older sister Ella and when she had learned that all I had done since getting to LA was work and occasionally swipe on tinder she knew she had to do something. She called Suzy and suddenly here you were: a party at her house.

Suzy had gotten married to Arin years ago and you’ve always watched Suzy’s youtube channel, amazed at her success. I’ve never been much into Arin’s youtube, I gave it a try a few years ago and just wasn’t that into it. 

I fidgeted with the strap of my bag as I rang the doorbell to Suzy’s, I know that I could just walk in, but I haven’t been here in ages, not since I was 19. You heard two voices walk up behind you, they were laughing loudly. One was tall and lanky, with glasses and a crooked smile. The other was tall, but not as tall as the other, with longer hair and a very funny laugh. 

Suddenly the door opened and you were tugged into a hug, “Elizabeth!” Suzy cried, “Why didn’t you tell me that you had moved to LA! I would have had you over weeks ago!”

I hugged her back tightly, glad to be in the presence of someone that you knew for the first time in weeks, “I know, I’m sorry,” you stated.

Someone behind you cleared their throat, you turned your head and the shorter one asked, “I love that y’all are excited to see each other and all, but can we get through the door Suz?”

Suzy let out her bubbly laugh, you hadn’t realized that you missed her so much, she was like a big sister to you while growing up, “Yeah, sorry Ryan.” She let you go but led you through the house to the kitchen. “How’s LA been treating you?” She asked, leaning against the counter.

I fidgeted with straps on my bag again, “Uh, it’s been alright. I’ve actually been living out in Glendale. There’s a really good coffee shop a few blocks from my place that I do work at a lot, but I’ve mainly just been working and settling in.”

Suzy nodded along and took a sip of her drink, “Ella is always talking about how hard you work, never taking a break. She’s very proud of you, you know,” she smiled softly, “We all are. I’m so excited that you’re here!”

I smiled back, a blush coming over my cheeks, “Yeah, I’m excited to be here too! That’s why I worked so hard through college, I always wanted to be here, and now here I am.” 

Arin appeared at Suzy’s side, wrapping an arm around her and she leaned into him, “Well, now that you’re here we have to get you out of your apartment and into the LA culture. There are so many cool creative people here. Not to mention all the good food.” At the mention of food, Arin nodded.

“Yeah,” Arin added, “Suzy told me you’ve been here for a few weeks and hadn’t come to see us yet! What gives?”

I blushed even more, embarrassed, “I didn’t want to bother you guys, I know that you’re busy with work and stuff.”

Suzy put a hand on your shoulder, “You are never a bother, Lizzie, I just want to see you be happy, like when you were kids.” A sad knowing smile came across her face, she knows what you have been through. 

I remembered your childhood fondly. Ella, Suzy, and Jean would dress me up and put makeup on me, they let me watch movies with them, and attend all the dance parties in Ella’s room. “Well, I appreciate that, and I can’t tell you how happy I am to be spending time with other people. I might be an introvert but that much time alone was enough for me.”

“I bet,” Arin disconnected himself from his wife and walked over to the fridge, reaching in and grabbing a beer, “Do you want a drink, Lizzie?”

I shook my head, “No, I have to drive back home, no drinking for me tonight.”

Suzy nodded, “Anyways, I heard from Ella that you are more into smoking than drinking anyways.”

Arin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “I thought you were a little innocent girl! At least you were when I first met you, but hey, now you live in a legal state. Should be fun.” Arin wrapped an arm around you and led you into the living room where lots of people were hanging out.

You poked him in the shoulder, “You met me when I was what? 13 years old? I’ve come a long way from then, plus that was 9 years ago. I’m 22 now.”

“Fuck that makes me feel old!” Arin chuckled and sat down on the big sectional that took up most of the living room, you took a seat next to him.

The guy on the other side of you spoke up, “That’s cause you’re an old fucking man, Arin!” he grinned, obviously he loved busting Arin’s balls. 

“Fuck off, Matt!” Arin reached over me and shoved him, “Matt, this is Lizzie. She grew up with Suzy and she just moved to LA.” He smiled and I couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was.

“Lizzie! Nice to meet you,” he stuck his hand out for me to shake, “I’m Matt Watson,” he nudged the guy sitting next to him, “And this is my good pal Spanky Magee.”

“Matt! Don’t lie to her.” he stuck his hand out to me as well, “I’m Ryan. Nice to meet you too.”

I couldn’t help but smile, it felt good meeting new people, “Nice to meet you guys too. How do you guys know Arin and Suzy?”

“We actually used to be video editors for the game grumps, but we left a few months ago to work on our own channel and it’s going pretty well,” Matt explained and then took a long sip of his drink, it looked like a gin and tonic. 

“Yeah, they ditched us and now we lost two great editors. We’ve been floating what needs to be edited to people who freelance, but damn do we miss having our boys in the office.”

“Awww, Arin, we miss you too bud!” Ryan looked back at me, “What do you do, Lizzie?”

I straightened the hem of my shorts, I had no idea that so many people here were on youtube and edited videos, all the things that you wanted to do, “I actually edit videos too, freelance mainly. I do a lot of editing for mommy vloggers,” you grimaced, “I know it’s cringey, but it pays the bills right now. I came out to LA to try and get away from that. I’m also into writing scripts and stuff, but that’s just on the side for now.” I explained.

“Come on, that is not that cringey, also, you gotta do what you gotta do.” Ryan reassured, “If you heard how many poop jokes Matt and I make on our channel you would know that we are the cringey ones.”

I felt relieved, I had been editing videos for mommy vloggers for a long time but I rarely talked about it because they weren’t the kind of videos that I was passionate about. I was more passionate about commentary, movie reviews, and video essays.

Two more guys walked into the room talking loudly, one had an Irish accent. “Yo, Arin!” A guy with curly hair going all over yelled over to where we were.

“Hey, Danny! What’s going on?” Arin grinned.

“We wanted to know if we could play some Mario Kart on the TV?” he asked as he walked over, he noticed you sitting on the couch, “And also, who is this lovely young lady?”

“I’m Lizzie,” you spoke up for yourself, feeling more comfortable after meeting everyone and having them be so nice, and seeing how they interacted with each other, there was obviously a lot of love between friends here.

“Lizzie? Nice to meet you, I’m Dan. This is Ross.” he pointed to the guy with the Irish accent, “My second question is, can I kick your ass in Mario Kart?”

I laughed and nodded, “I’m not very good at Mario Kart, so yeah you can.”

Dan looked at Matt, “Matt we need one more person, you in?”

He nodded, “I’m about to absolutely destroy you, Dan.”

“Matt, you are the worst player of all time I don’t think you will be destroying anyone in any games.” Ryan shoved him.

“Shut up, Ryan, I got this!” Matt said, I think more to himself than anyone else. 

Ross handed us both a joy-con while Arin turned on the TV for us. Matt looked like he was about to say something to me but was interrupted by Suzy coming over to me.

She thrust a lime la croix into your hands, “Here, I thought that you might be a little thirsty. I see you’ve met mostly everyone by now.” she smiled and I nodded.

“Yup, and now I am going to lose epically in Mario Kart.” I grinned at her, and I could tell that it made her happy to see you smiling.

She laughed, “Hey, I bet you could at least beat Matt.”

“Suzy!” Matt screeched, “I’m not that bad. I’ve made my living playing video games for christ sake!”

Ryan faked a gasp, “Matt, how dare you use the Lord’s name in vain!” he giggled, I loved Ryan’s laugh.

Suzy shook her head, still smiling brightly, “I’ll leave you to it.”

Matt turned to me as the loading screen came on, “I swear, I’m not the worst at video games, I’m not great, but I can play the shit out of some animal crossing.”

You beamed at him, “That’s my favorite game! I used to play City Folk on the Wii. I can’t wait for New Horizons next year. My Wii broke a few years ago, so I haven’t been able to play,” I clicked through the character choices on Mario Kart, choosing Yoshi and making him dark blue, Matt chose Peach. Ross and Danny chose Waluigi and Wario. 

“That’s a damn shame,” Matt noted, clicking through the car options, “Although, City Folk is my least favorite animal crossing.”

You scoffed, and shook your head, “I think you just need to give it another chance.”

“You’re probably right, but Ryan and I are filming animal crossing for the game cube for our channel right now, and I gotta spend all the time I have for animal crossing on that.”

Dan clicked on one of the cups and the race started. You and Matt continued to talk while you played, but it became more about the game.

After one time around the track, I was in second place behind Danny. Matt was in last place, he was still beating some of the CPU’s but overall he was losing.

“I thought that you were bad at this game!” Matt huffed, wiping out on a banana. 

I laughed, “And I thought that you were supposed to be a let’s player, but I guess we were both wrong.”

He was slightly shocked by my comment, “Wow! I thought you were nice, but yeah we were both wrong.”

I smiled, and focused on the game. I stayed close behind Dan for basically the whole course, until in the last round I hit him with a red turtle shell right at the end.

“What the fuck!” Dan exclaimed as I drove past him and won the round. “Fuck you, Lizzie! I was about to win!” 

Arin grinned at you and patted your leg before standing up, “Nice one, Liz.” Ross and Danny moved down closer by you and Matt.

You shrugged, “Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

Matt threw up his hands, “I certainly hate this game, I came in fucking 11th! I only beat one CPU!” 

You all had a good laugh about that, “Matt, you really should start playing this on your channel, so all the supermega fans can see how bad you truly are.

Matt crossed his arms, obviously a little upset by the game. He seemed competitive. “Whatever, dude.”

“Another race?” Ross asked, and you all agreed. Even Matt, even though he did so begrudgingly. You guys played about 10 more races, you won a 3, Ross won 2, Dan won 4, and Matt even won one. After that he was in much better spirits.

After playing I went back into the kitchen and started talking with Suzy and Ryan. I learned that he and Matt also lived out in Glendale, which made me happy knowing that I know 2 people in the area now. It made me a little more comfortable. We guys continued to talk, Ryan showed you a picture of his dog Lego who looked very cute and soft. Eventually, Suzy went off when Arin called her. 

It was nearing 1 am and Matt came over to Ryan and I. “You ready to go, Bud?” He put his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. 

He nodded, “Yeah, I’m tired and ready to get out of here.” he looked over at me, “Not that it hasn’t been super nice getting to you.”

I smiled softly, knowing what he meant. I was tired too, “I get it.”

“I’ll order the uber.” Matt stated opening up his phone.

“I can give you guys a ride back to Glendale if you want. An uber is bound to be super expensive.” I fumbled around in me bag looking for your keys. 

“Are you sure? Cause that would be so awesome.” Ryan said, and Matt nodded. “We live at two different places, just so you know.”

“Yeah it’s fine,” I finally found my keys and pulled them out, “I just gotta say bye to Suzy and then we can go. Meet you guys at the door in a few?” They nodded and I left them to find Suzy.

She was sitting on the couch leaned up against Arin, “I’m gonna go Suzy.” I told her and she stood up and I pulled her into a hug, “Thank you so much for inviting me over, it was exactly what I needed.”

She squeezed me back, “Of course, you’re welcome here anytime. I’m glad I could get you out of the house.”

I walked up to the door and Matt and Ryan were already there waiting for you. “You guys ready?” I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving on home :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter contains mentions of weed, so if you are really against that, beware. It is legal where the story takes place.
> 
> ALSO Tomorrow is election day, November 3rd. I am getting out and dropping off my ballot today. Make a plan to vote and get out there. I made a plan to vote with my sister and now we will both get our ballots in on time!!! not to get too political but VOTE FOR BIDEN. BLUE WAVE BABY

I slid into the driver seat of my 2011 chevy cruze, it wasn’t the nicest car out there, but it had leather seats and I could play music via the aux, and the AC kicked ass so she did just fine. I looked at both of the boys, Ryan in the back and Matt in the passenger seat. There had been a fight about who got to ride in the front when we were all walking to the car. “Everyone buckled?” 

“Yes ma'am!” Ryan said with a grin and grabbed both of Matt’s shoulders, he wasn’t drunk but obviously had a heavy buzz going on. 

“Dude! Get off me.” Matt turned around and glared at him, then turned back to me, his expression softer, “Yeah, I’m all buckled and ready to go.”

“Awesome,” I checked all my mirrors and put the car in drive, “Hey Matt, can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah, of course,” he nodded.

My purse was at his feet, “Could you grab my phone out of my person and hook it up to the aux cord?”

“Hell yeah, let’s get some tunes going.” he rummaged around in my purse and pulled out my phone, Matt was basically as sober as me, “What’s your passcode?”

I let him into my phone and told him where the spotify app was, “Put on the playlist, fall 2019 if you would please.” The sweet sound of Still Woozy started coming through the car speakers, the intoxicating sound of Goodie Bag filled the car and Matt started singing along right away.

“Matt loves this kind of shit,” Ryan noted from the back seat. 

“Me too, I got to be pretty into Still Woozy this year. I love bedroom pop and stuff like it.” I tapped my hand against the steering wheel to the beat.

Matt stopped singing in order to talk to me, I had to admit that he had a nice voice, “Me too, I really want to get into producing my own music at home, but I struggle to find the time. Plus, let’s face it, I could never be as good as this.”

“You never know! If you feel passionate about it, you should give it a chance. If you already have a following on youtube I’m sure lots of people out there would listen.” The song transitioned to Dissolve by Absofacto.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just really vulnerable putting out your own music and thoughts and feelings for everyone to hear. I am opening up my own production company in a few months though, well it’s more like an artist collective than anything. We are starting out with a couple of music videos and I want to release some music through it.”

I nodded, and Ryan started talking, “You also can’t forget about the stuff you already have put out, Matty!” He laughed his little giggle which made you smile, “Blonde Boyz, I’m in Love with My Dad, Nathan’s Christmas, all bangin’ tracks.”

Matt laughed too, “Yeah, but those are joke songs. That’s easier to put out, people are less judgemental about those. They aren’t serious.”

Ryan continued to laugh, “Oh, I think that Dale took I’m in Love with my Dad pretty seriously. He was not a big fan.”  
“Well, yeah! I mean, his son made a song about having sex with his dad. If i were him I wouldn’t be too pleased either.”

I was so confused at what they were talking about, I’ve never watched any of their content, and talking about having sex with your dad is fucking weird. “Wait, wait, wait, you made a song about fucking your dad?” I asked, perplexed.

They were both still laughing, “Um, yeah, I did,” he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Probably not the best song out there, but you know.”

“Matt also sang on two full length christmas albums pretending to be a little boy named Nathan,” Ryan continued laughing his infectious laugh. I couldn’t help but smile and feel happy.

“You guys are really weird.” You shook your head and laughed to yourself.

“Weird in a good way or in a bad way?” Matt asked, he looked hopeful, there was a slight spark in his eye.

“The best way!” I grinned at him before focusing back on the road.

************************************************************************

About 20 minutes into the drive, I had to start asking for directions. We had to turn the music down and focus a bit more than we were. We had been screaming the lyrics to songs from when we were kids. We all grew up around the same time, although I was the youngest at 22. Matt was 23 and Ryan 25. 

“Okay, forgive me for asking if you’re not into it,” I cleared my throat, Matt had just told me what exit to get off one to go to Ryan’s house, “But, do you guys know any good dispensaries around here? I have not smoked since I moved here and I really want to buy some bud.”

“Lizzie! Hell yeah I was not expecting this from you,” Ryan cheered from the back seat, placing a hand on your shoulder, “Matt and I are huge stoners!”

Matt nodded along with him, “Yes, we are. Which explains why we are grown men who play video games for people on the internet. We know a good dispensary that’s not too far away from our office, we could all go sometime soon. I’m running pretty low myself.”

“Matt once ate 3 edibles in one night because they were taking a while to hit and he thought they weren’t going to work, so he got way too high right?” Ryan giggled in the back and I nodded, “So he gets super paranoid and he hid in the bathroom and cried thinking that the police were coming to arrest him.” I burst out laughing with him, not being able to contain myself. I had been too high before, but not like that.

“Ryan!” Matt glared at him while you both continued to laugh, “Why are you trying to embarrass me?” his cheeks flushed with color, “To be fair, we had just moved to LA and I had never done an edible before, I didn’t know that they hit you like a truck.”

“I get it, we’ve all been a little too high before, but that was really funny. Thank you for sharing that one Ryan.” I grinned, “If we keep hanging out I am sure that you guys will get lots of embarrassing shit on me, I’m known for being kind of cringey.”

“We should all hang out again soon,” Ryan noted and leaned forward toward the middle counsel, “Also, you should take the next right, it’s the fastest way to my house.”

I followed his instructions as we all continued to talk a little bit more, after a few more short minutes and a couple of turns, we finally arrived at Ryan’s house. 

“Lizzie, thank you so much for the ride. It was so lovely to meet you and chat with you this evening, we should do it again soon.” he patted your shoulder before opening the car door.

“Yeah, of course. You were on my way, so it was easy. I’ll make Matt put your number in my phone before I drop him off, and I’ll text you sometime soon.” I smiled a soft easy smile at him, I was tired. It was getting to be pretty late at this point.

“Sounds good!” He got out of the car and I watched while he walked up and started unlocking the door, wanting to make sure he got in safely. Matt fiddled with my phone, putting on some more music. I immediately recognized 3 Nights by Dominic Fike. He set my phone into the cup holder.

“I put Ryan’s number in your phone, mine too. Plus, I added both of us on your snapchat.” He seemed a little more nervous now that we were both alone with each other. “He meant it when he said we should hang out soon, and I mean it too.”

I felt myself release a breath that I didn’t know that I was holding, it was hard to not wonder if they were just saying that stuff to be nice and because you had just moved to their city, “Okay good, me too.” I got back on the main street and started driving towards where my apartment was, “Which way is your place from here?”

“Oh shit, yeah I totally forgot that I need to give you directions. We’re gonna turn right in about 2 miles, but I’ll warn you before we get there.”

“How long have you been in LA?” I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“I’ve been here for a few years, it was definitely weird when I first moved here, everything is a lot different out here, but I have grown to find my place and I love it.”

“Yeah, it’s so much different than where I am from. I’m a little embarrassed to admit it, but besides getting food or coffee, I haven’t left my apartment very much. It’s intimidating being out here by myself. I’m not the best about putting myself out there and making friends.”

He nodded, he seemed much more outgoing than me, but I could tell that he at least understood, “I get that, Ryan is like that too. Sometimes it’s hard to get him to go out, but I am so happy when he does, and if you didn’t tell me that, I wouldn’t have had any idea. You are so nice and everyone liked you,” he pointed to the light a couple of blocks up, “We are going to take a left up there.”

“Ryan is a cool guy, he showed me some pictures of his dog.” I smiled thinking back to how excited he was to show me, he obviously really loved him. I clicked my left blinker on as we waited at the red light. We were really close to my apartment. It was just down this street.

“He loves that fucking dog,” he laughed a little nodding, “He got him at a hard time and he helped Ryan so much. I have a cat, his name is Banana.”

My face lit up at the mention of a cat, I missed my cats from at home so much, “Aw, I love cats so much! I miss mine from back home so much, it’s killing me that I can’t go see them at my parents house.” The light gave me a green arrow and I turned down the street that my apartment was on. 

“Well, if you’re missing them you can come over and see Banana sometime, although he can be a real dick sometimes.” he clicked through his phone to find me a photo of his cat. “The next turn is in 2 blocks, on the right. and then I’m the first house on the left.”

“You only love one block from me, I live on Keller and Mercer.” I noted to him, and to myself. 

“Oh? Well, that just means if you are ever in dire need of a cat, Banana is really close by.” he said as I pulled onto his street.

“Don’t joke about that because I will seriously come over just to see your cat,” I pulled my car into his driveway and put it in park, he held his phone towards me so that I could see Banana, “Aw! He is so cute, I will definitely come see him soon.” He set his phone in my hand and I looked at him confused as he unbuckled his seatbelt

“Put your number in! You have mine, but I’m gonna need yours as well.” I carefully typed my number in, and handed it back to him, “Thank you so much for the ride, you saved Ryan and me like 40 dollars. I thought I would drink more so we ubered.”

“It was no hassle at all, you were extremely close by.” I smiled and he put his hand on the car door handle, “It was really nice to meet you, Matt.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Lizzie. I’ll see you soon okay?” With that he hopped out of the car and walked towards his house. You watched as he safely got in, he gave you a soft smile and a small wave before closing the door.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Once I got home, even though it was late, I took a long hot shower and listened to the soft calming sounds of Pinegrove, I felt amped up because I had met so many people and needed a moment to relax. I got dressed in my comfiest pajamas and made myself a cup of tea before I got cuddled into my bed, when I finally got under the covers I had a new text.

_ Matt Watson: Dispensary tomorrow?  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dispo run :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Marijuana Usage

I am not a morning person, plain and simple. I struggled to get myself out of bed every morning, a symptom of my chronic fatigue. I could sleep 10 hours and still not want to get out of bed. Today started like every other day, me dragging myself out of bed and starting up my espresso machine. I had been a barista for a long time, and as a graduation gift my parents had gotten me a really nice espresso machine. 

I pulled two shots and poured some caramel sauce into a glass. Once they finished pulling I poured the shots over the caramel, stirring it well. I added a bunch of ice to it and topped the glass off with oat milk. I only had a little bit of work to do today, I had to finish up the GRWM video that one of my clients had sent me and make a thumbnail for it, and then I was clear for the day. I was going to the dispensary with Matt and Ryan at 6 tonight, I was excited to hang out with them again, it was nice to feel like I had made new friends. 

I started editing the video, it was horribly boring. I have no idea how anyone watches videos like this, where some boring bland white woman shows you her morning. No shame to the people who do, without them I would never get paid to edit videos. I slowly sipped my iced latte while I edited, finally feeling myself wake up more. It took a few hours but I finished up the video and thumbnail. I made myself a bagel sandwich, one of my favorite foods, and had some chips and took a long hot shower. 

I still had plenty of time to kill before Matt and Ryan picked me up so I decided to look up their youtube channel. I had never been huge into let’s plays or anything like that, I didn’t really even watch the game grumps. Scrolling through their channel I realized that they don’t just play games. They also do some kinds of vlogs and things like that. I started by watching “The Guys Get a Christmas Tree”. Their personalities really shined in the video, it was funny and weird just like they were in real life. I watched their second getting a tree video, and their Japan vlogs, and I had to say that I liked their channel a lot. Whoever edited their videos was really funny. The comments in the bottom corner are hilarious and he makes great cuts. 

I have to admit, I fell into a bit of a rabbit hole watching their videos for about 3 hours. I enjoyed their drunk drawing series most of all, I thought I was going to cry laughing when they got naked on their friend Don who had the best laugh that I have ever heard in my life, it was even better than Ryan’s laugh. They also had quite a few subscribers, I felt bad that I had never heard of them before, but I’m glad that I had met them now.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

I was almost ready to go, I was rushing to make myself another iced latte before the boys came and picked me up. I was exhausted even though I had barely done anything today, and if I was going to hang out with people I was going to need a caffeine boost. The shots were almost done pulling and I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket, I pulled out and saw a text from Ryan.

_ Ryan Magee: We are outside _

Shit! I started scrambling even more. I finished making my coffee and pulled on my vans as quickly as I could, nearly falling over in the process. I finally emerged like 4 minutes later, I’m sure I looked absolutely frazzled as I opened the back door, flinging my small backpack that I used as a purse in.

“Hey Lizzie!” Ryan turned around and smiled at me, “How’re you doing today?”

I couldn't’ help but smile back, “I’m doing pretty okay, it was a pretty slow day work wise. So I just watched some youtube and relaxed. How were your guys' days?”

“Well,” Ryan starts off, “We recorded a ton of shit today. We filmed like 5 animal crossing videos, and a one-off game. So we got a lot done.”  
“Oh nice, Matt mentioned something about animal crossing last night. You guys are playing the game cube version right?” I took a long sip of my iced latte. 

“Mhmmm,” Matt nodded, “It’s going pretty well too. Ryan is killing the fishing,” Ryan nodded enthusiastically, “And I am slowly chipping away our debt to Tom Nook and I am going to get that damn statue of BORAT put up in our town.”

I laughed a little at the name of their player, “Your character’s name is BORAT?”

“Oh, hell yeah it is,” Ryan laughed, “The name of our town is also BORAT.”

“Yeah, Lizzie, it’s a very nice,” Matt said, imitating the actual Borat making both Ryan and I laugh, his imitation actually wasn’t too bad. “For real though, it’s been really fun playing animal crossing, it’s getting me so excited for the new one to come out.”  
“Oh, me too!” I agreed enthusiastically, “I am super sad that it got pushed back to next year, but it’s going to suck all my time. There are going to be so many more features this time around. It’s gonna be great.”

“Oh yeah,” Matt agreed, “Ryan and I are going to have a supermega island and I am going to have my own personal island. I think Ryan is going to have his own too.”

“Obviously, dude! I gotta catch all the fish,” Ryan clicked through his phone and put on a new song as Matt drove. “We have gotta catch that damn coelacanth by the end of the game cube playthrough or I’m going to lose it.”

“Don’t worry, dude, there’s still time. We just have to wait for a rainy day and then it will be all ours!” Matt reassured him.

Ryan turned around to look at me, “Do you wanna hang out at our office after we go to the dispensary? It’s really close by and our friends Jackson and Carson are there.”  
I nodded, very happy to spend even more time with the guys, they were easy to talk to. Plus it can be kinda sad to get high by yourself, “Yeah, for sure. Sounds fun,” I nodded, “I have never been to a dispensary before, the last time I was in LA I wasn’t 21 and I always bought it illegally at college.”

“A dispensary virgin, huh?” Matt raised his eyebrows but kept his eyes on the road, “It’s actually really cool in there, and the workers always help you figure out what to get.”

“Legal weed is so much better, you truly get what you pay for,” Ryan added.

“Alright, cool,” I felt more reassured, I was actually kind of nervous about going to buy legal weed, which is strange because I was never nervous buying it illegally.

******************************************************************************

The guys were right, it was definitely cool in the dispensary and the workers were actually super helpful and helped me pick out exactly what I wanted. I got some indica that would help me fall asleep, and a hybrid that would still be really relaxing but wouldn’t instantly make me fall asleep. I also bought a cool new grinder and a new bowl, they were kind of spendy but it is okay to treat yourself every once in a while. Ryan helped me talk to the worker, which really helped me a lot because I was nervous. Matt was off doing his own thing. 

We all got back into the car, and Ryan let me ride up front this time, which I appreciated even though it was an extremely short ride. 

“So, what did you think?” Matt asked me.

“They were super helpful in there! And so was Ryan,” I turned around and patted his knee before buckling in, “Thanks, buddy.”

“You’re most welcome,” he grinned in return, “Gotta make sure you get the good stuff.”

I nodded, I really did appreciate his help as I felt intimidated by strangers easily, even if it was their job to help me. “I haven’t been high in weeks, I’m excited to smoke.”

Matt looked amused, “If you haven’t smoked in a few weeks your tolerance is going to be gone, dude!”

Ryan nodded in agreement, but I shook my head, “No, I’ll just make sure that I don’t smoke too much. I can handle myself.”  
“Oh, but Lizzie, I got us all edibles.” Matt grinned.

Ryan clapped him on the shoulder, “Matt, my guy!”

I shook my head again, “Matt you did not have to do that.”

He shrugged, “Well, no I didn’t, but I wanted to have a good time with my new friend Lizzie. Plus, the patreon money has to go to something.”

****************************************************************************** 

We arrived at what they fondly called the Supermegaplex maybe 3 minutes later, they really were close to the dispensary. I was surprised to find that it was actually just a random house in Glendale where they did all of their filming and editing. 

“Hello!” Ryan bellowed when he entered, “We’re back!”

Two guys walked in, one of them looked kind of like a weird gay cowboy, the other was just normal. “Hey guys, what’s up?” the cowboy one asked.

“Just went to the dispensary and picked our friend Lizzy up.” Matt smiled at me, “Lizzy, this is Jackson and Carson.” He said, pointing to each so I would know which one was which.

“Hey, Lizzie, what’s up? Matt was telling me about you last night when he got home from that party,” Carson said with a smile.

Matt’s face turned light pink and he gave Carson a look. I smiled back at him and I know that my cheeks must have been slightly pink too, “Oh, well it’s nice to meet both of you. Do you guys all work here?”

Jackson slung his arm around Carson, “Carson doesn’t, but I do.” he grinned and turned to him, “Probably because I’m the best brother.”

They gave me a quick tour of the place. It was a nice place, not too big, but it didn’t need to be. They had a comfy couch, and a big ass bean bag chair. One of those love sac things that multiple people sit in. It honestly looked like a great place to take a nap.

We all ended up in their kitchen, which is where people always end up when they hang out. Matt pulled a small container out of his bag and set it on the counter. 

“You guys wanna do these right now?” Matt asked, opening up the container, there were 5 gummies inside.

“How many milligrams?” Jackson asked, intrigued.

“10 for a whole one.” Matt informed us all, holding the container out for everyone to take one out. I held one in my hand, it looked like a square sour patch kid.

“Is that a lot?” I asked, not knowing much about the percentages or milligrams. I had never done an edible before, you don’t come across them very often in states that aren’t legal yet. 

“I mean,” Ryan thought about it for a second, “It’s definitely not a huge amount, but it’s also not small. You’ll probably be pretty high, especially since you said that you haven’t been high in a while.”

I nodded, realizing I would probably be more high than I was used to. Usually when I get high I just fall asleep, it has never really been much of a social thing for me, but hopefully this will be fun.

All the boys held theres to the center of the counter to sort of cheers them, which I thought was kinda cheesy but also cute.

“Here we go,” Matt said once I touched my gummy to everyone else's, he was right across from me and looked me in the eyes and smiled. 

The gummy tasted like watermelon sour patch kids, which happened to be one of my favorite candies in the world. I smiled back at Matt, happy to be here with new friends.

“So what are we doing until these hit?” Jackson asked.

“I dunno,” Matt shrugged, “Whatever you want, I guess. We could all watch a movie or something.”

Ryan’s eyes lit up, “Dude, yes! Let’s watch something, but should we wait for them to hit before we start or have it ease us into the high?”

“Let’s ease into it,” Carson added. 

We all settled into their recording room where their TV was. Carson, Jackson, and Ryan settled into the couch. I plopped down onto the big ass bean bag chair, Matt looked down at me smiling again. I’m sure that I looked silly sitting in the beanbag chair.

“Are you willing to share?” he asked hopefully. I nodded and patted some of the space next to me. He sat down next to me, closer than I expected. 

Ryan clicked on Superbad which is one of my favorite movies, and we all kept talking, waiting for the edibles to hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven E run, and other fun hanging out stuff. Some more beginning romance stuff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Marijuana Usage

Eventually, we all settled in and quieted down, becoming engrossed in the film even though I had seen it so many times. As the edible began to hit I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper into the beanbag chair, becoming extremely relaxed. I missed this feeling.

“Lizzieeee” I heard being whispered in my ear from right next to me.

“What, Matt?” I whispered back, not even turning my head, too invested in the movie.

“We should go to the Seven-Eleven! I want a snack,” he whispered, thinking deeply, obviously high, “And I was a Slurpee.”

“How far is it?” I asked quietly, strongly considering it. I could destroy an entire bag of takis right now.

“Only like 7 blocks away,” he replied, which was close but still like a 10-minute walk. He was right though, a snack would really be great right now.

“But there is still like an hour left in the movie,” I whispered back.

“True, but there is no way that you haven’t seen this before. It’s been out for over 10 years,” he nudged me with his arm, “Come onnnn, let’s go get some snacks. I have the munchies, and I’ll even pay!”

He was very persistent, so I decided I might as well go with him. I started pushing myself up from the beanbag, “Okay, let’s go.”

He grinned and popped up so fast, I was surprised because this thing was surprisingly hard to get out of. “Lizzie and I are going to Seven Eleven if anyone wants anything.”

Ryan chimed in, “Matthew, you know what I like,” and to this Matt nodded. Carson asked for some Oreos and Jackson wanted a Redbull and we quickly slipped out of the room.

I pulled on my hoodie and grabbed my purse before slipping into my Birkenstocks, the most comfortable shoes in the whole entire world. Matt jingled some keys in his hands after he pulled his Nikes on. “Ready?” he asked and I nodded. He opened the door and I followed him out, he locked the door behind us.

The weather felt really nice, it was a cool late October night. “What a nice night!” I smiled at Matt, felt like a nice day at home, although this temperature would be the high not the low.

“Really?” Matt said rubbing his arms, “It’s way colder than I was expecting,” he pulled out his phone and looked at the weather, “It’s 53 degrees! I’m freezing.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at him, he was wearing pants and a t-shirt, but he shouldn’t be that cold. I yanked off my sweatshirt and handed it to him, “Here, Matt.”

He tried to hand it back, “But if I have it you’ll be cold.”

I shook my head and laughed again, “No, I won’t. You’re a cold baby. Do you know where I am from?” he shook his head no, and pulled the hoodie over his head, “I thought the sweatshirt would have given it away,” it was maroon with a big gold M, “I’m from Minnesota. That’s a University of Minnesota hoodie, that’s where I went to school. So, I don’t really think this is cold. If it was this temperature in March, I would be in shorts and a tank top.”

“Oh! Yeah, that makes sense, I forget that Suzy is basically from Canada. Sometimes she says stuff really funny, like in that movie Fargo.” Matt nodded, I looked over at him as we walked down the sidewalk, he looked really nice in my hoodie, although it was a little big on him. He was so skinny, and I was a little pudgy.

“Yeah, sometimes we say stuff like in that movie Fargo. I especially talk like that if I get drunk.” I cringed internally, knowing all the dumb shit I say, like ‘oh yeah, you betcha’.

Matt’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, “Oh my god, really?” he grinned, “I need to experience this. Suzy has lost most of her accent. We gotta get you really drunk on Halloween.”

I looked at him confused, Halloween was a week away, but I didn’t have any plans, “Oh, that reminds me. I’m having a Halloween party at my house next Friday, I would love it if you came.”

I smiled back at him. “I love Halloween, I will definitely be there.” We were already about halfway to the seven eleven, walking goes by fast when you have someone to talk to, “What’re you going as this year?” I asked.

“See, that’s the thing. I have not decided yet, so I really need to get a costume this week.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and we stopped at a stoplight, “If you don’t have a costume yet, we could go shopping together,” he seemed nervous, “If you want to that is.”

I put my hand on his arm, trying to reassure him, “Yeah, I didn’t have plans for Halloween until a few minutes ago, so I need a costume. We could go shopping if you want, and then you can show me this cat of yours. I’ve really been missing mine lately.” The light turned green for us and we started walking again. Talking to Matt was easy, but it also made me a little nervous. He was so cute and funny, it was hard to not like him.

“Okay, sounds good. I will tell Banana to be on his best behavior, and hey, we could even get him a costume. He will hate it, but it could be pretty funny.” He replied.

I smiled at the thought, “I would love that. I use to put my cats in Halloween shirts every year. My mom is going to this year and send me some pictures, but it’s just not the same.”

He nodded, “Do you get homesick?” He asked and I could see the seven eleven ahead of us.

I nodded in response, “I’ve been here for like 3 weeks, and aside from you and Ryan and everyone at the party last night I haven’t really met anyone or made any friends. Or explore the city all that much. It’s just intimidating. I used to go home once or twice a week, see my parents and my cats. I was really comfortable at home. I miss being comfortable if you know what I mean.” I know that I probably sounded like a rambling high person, but Matt was also high so I was hoping that he would understand as well.

“I know what you mean, it took a long time for me to get that out here. I don’t know if you know this, but like 5 months after I moved out here Ryan and I’s friend Daniel died, and he moved out here with us. It was really hard, and it didn’t feel like home here. But eventually, I made more friends here, and some of my other friends moved out, and slowly but surely this became my home.” there was a sad look across Matt’s face, I know that probably was not easy for him to talk about. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze to let him know that I was here for him.

“Thanks for sharing that with me, Matt. That means a lot.” he squeezed my hand back and looked into my eyes, and I felt just a little more comfortable. Not a lot, this didn’t feel like home, but at least there were people out there who could become my friends, my support, my new home.

We walked in silence at the last minute, just thinking about what we had talked about. Matt didn’t let go of my hand, and I didn’t let go of his until we went to the storefront and I let go to open the door.

I turned to Matt and said something I don’t think that he was expecting, “To be honest with you, I have never been to a seven eleven. We don’t have them in Minnesota.”

He looked at me bewildered and entertained, “What do you mean you’ve never been here before? What do you have in Minnesota?”

I laughed as we started walking down the aisles, “We have Casey’s General Store and Kum and Go. And Kum is spelled K U M, so if you go you basically have to get a mug. Oh! And we have a Kwik Trip. Casey’s has really good pizza, it’s my preferred gas station.”

“Well,” Matt said, “Prepare to start preferring Seven E because this place is the shit. If you have never been here before we definitely have to go all out, and you definitely need to get a Slurpee because they are known for those here. You should also get some jalapeno kettle chips, their brand is the best.” He walked me to the back of the store where the Slurpee machines are.

“Oooh, these actually look so good.” I went and grabbed a cup, “What’s your favorite flavor?”

Matt grabbed the cup from my hands and grabbed another cup for himself, “You gotta mix the coke and cherry together, it is” he set the cups on the machine and did the chef's kiss with his fingers, “Honestly so good.” He filled both cups up for us and I leaned against the counter watching, I reached behind his back and pulled the hood up on the sweatshirt over his head, “Lizzie!” He responded laughing, “That scared me, I could have spilled these all over!”

I shrugged and smiled at him, “Oh well, would’ve been funny. I could’ve shark finned you.”

He snapped the lids on the drinks and handed one to me, and I handed him a straw, “What the fuck is shark finning someone?” He asked, taking a long sip of his drink, “Ahhh, god damn that is good!”

I took a sip of my drink too, it was really good. It really hit the spot, and not just because I was high, “Damn, this is good. Thanks, Matt,” I took another sip of my Slurpee, “Shark finning is when you go up behind someone wearing a hoodie and flip the hood inside out so it looks like they have a little shark fin.” I smiled and continued walking down the aisles.

“Sounds pretty fun, I will have to keep that in mind for the next time Ryan wears his Carolina hoodie. Speaking of Ryan, I gotta grab some stuff for him. Can you grab the Oreos and a Redbull?”

I nodded, “I got you.” I went about my way grabbing those few things for him, grabbing a bag of takis and dark chocolate mint combo kit kat for myself. I eat a lot of snacks when I am high. After grabbing everything, I met Matt by the checkout counter.

“Got everything?” He asked, I was close to dropping everything because I had so much in my hands.

“Uhm, yeah I think so. I really need to set this shit down though,” I said trying to rearrange the items in my arms.

Matt laughed and grabbed a few things from me and we got in line together, “Here, as much fun as it is to watch you struggle I can take a few things,” besides the things he took from me all he had was a couple of bags of snacks and the Slurpee.

I smiled softly at him, I felt relaxed and happy at the moment. I was beginning to wonder if it wasn’t just because of the edible. “Ooooh, an oatmeal cream pie?” I saw one of the things that he was holding, “I love those, I haven’t had one in forever.”

Matt smiled back at me, “Well, if you ask nicely, later I might just let you have a bite. But we’ll see.”

“Next!” the cashier called out to us, obviously annoyed, which I understood as I had worked at a gas station for a while in high school. Matt set all of his stuff on the counter and gestured for me to do the same. He was so friendly, he made an easy conversation with the cashier even though he was high and she was tired. He even got her to laugh a few times. I couldn’t help but admire how easy it was for him to talk to people. I had never really experienced that before, except for with Matt and Ryan and I had to believe that it was mainly on Matt and Ryan themselves than anything I had done. I grabbed my Slurpee from the counter as Matt grabbed the bags with all the stuff.

“Ready?” He asked me, and I nodded taking a huge drink of my Slurpee. It was damn good, and it was really combatting my cottonmouth. I followed him out the door.

Once outside he waited for me as I was falling slightly behind, I was stuck in my head. “Everything all right?”

I looked up at him, he was much taller than me and in the fluorescent light from the gas station, he looked really beautiful, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just get stuck in my head sometimes, y’know?” I stood next to him, drinking my Slurpee.

He nodded staring right down at me, “Yeah, I get it. I get that way when I have a lot of anxiety, and sometimes when I’m high too.”

I started walking back to the office and Matt kept pace with me, “Yeah, same here. Or when I’m having a depressive episode.”

He gestured to me with his drink, letting out a little laugh, “Holy shit, yeah me too. I’m basically a walking zombie when that happens. We are very similar, me and you.”

I looked up at him confused and shook my head, “No we aren’t. You’re so outgoing and friendly, and you have all your shit figured out. I’m a hermit who does freelance work and is trying to land on their feet.”

He put his hand on my arm and I felt like it was on fire, “Lizzie, I am a 23-year-old man who plays video games on the internet. I don’t have shit figured out, but I am having fun. I think that it would be good for you to have some fun too.”

I nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I think that I need to have some fun too. Tonight has been fun, at least I think so.”

Matt smiled at me yet again, this time bigger than before, “Yeah it has, and I’m sure there’s a lot more fun times ahead of us.”

******************************************************************************

When we got back the boys were playing some super Mario bros, there was a lot of yelling so it must have been a really hard level. Back in the day I played and beat every single Mario game in existence. I was a Nintendo kid, I loved Mario, Animal Crossing, and Super Monkey Ball. I sat back down on the beanbag chair and started devouring some takis, I had been looking forward to them the whole time that Matt and I were walking back. We walked back rather slow, taking a couple of blocks extra, just want some more time to talk in the peacefulness of a quiet Sunday night.

The boy's game was quickly abandoned when Matt set all of the snacks on the table, it was like unleashing a pack of vultures.

“Thanks, Claire and Matt!” Jackson said taking turns to smile at the both of us.

“Of course!” Matt replied, clapping him on the shoulder, “Gotta get you, boys, your gamer fuel. And no, don’t confuse that with G-Fuel.”

Ryan fake gasped, “You didn’t get any G-Fuel? How will I continue to be a gamer?”

Matt laughed and I smiled, continuing to eat my takis, “You’re just going to have to push through, buddy,” Matt said, feigning sadness.

“How am I supposed to get through Ross’s impossible level with no G-Fuel Matt?” Ryan said, digging into the snacks we had brought back.

“Dude, there is no way that you’re going to get through Ross’s level.” Matt laughed, I had no idea what they were talking about, but I was sure that I could get through any level of Mario. No matter how hard it was. So I struggled to get up from the beanbag and stood next to Matt.

“What’s Ross’s level? I have played all the Mario games and I’ve never heard of that one, but I bet I could beat it.”

Ryan grinned at me, “Have you ever played Super Mario Maker? People get to make their own levels there. Ross, who you met last night, he makes these crazy hard levels. The last one that he made took him 3 hours to beat on stream. I’ve tried for probably 2 hours overall, it’s been a few days, but I haven’t even gotten close. I have gotten halfway, but only one time.”

“I haven’t played that one, but that sounds really fun and like a good challenge.” I took a long sip of my Slurpee, “Also, I’m the best Mario player you’ve ever met.”

Jackson grinned at me, “You can’t just go around saying things like that. We know some good players, Don. He’s amazing, and Ross. Holy shit, he’s so good.”

Carson nodded, shoving some snacks in his mouth. Matt shrugged, “Lizzie, are you going to put your money where your mouth is? I think you owe it to us to play this level.”

I couldn’t help the large smile plastered across my face, it was fun to do these kinds of things.

“Okay, okay. I will play, but you have to let me finish my snack first.”

******************************************************************************

We all finished eating our snacks and talking and laughing some more. Somehow it had gotten pretty late, at least for me. It was midnight, I usually went to bed at like 11, but I would stay up this late every day if it meant spending time with friends like this.

We all settled into some seats, I was on the couch nestled in between Matt and Ryan. It was nice and cozy, as the couch was rather small. Carson sat on the desk chair and Jackson was sitting all weird on the beanbag, which seemed to track from what I had known about him so far.

Ryan was setting up the game for me, getting to the right level and such. Matt grabbed a blanket from beside the couch and spread it out over his legs.

“Care to share?” I asked him and he spread the blanket across my legs as well, leaving his hand on my high once he laid the blanket on me. I was high and very relaxed and comfortable, but I felt my heartbeat a lot faster in that second.

“Good?” he asked, I’m sure the question was more about leaving his hand on my thigh than the blanket, but I nodded and gave him a simple, ‘mhmm.’

Jackson read the course code to Ryan who typed it in and handed the controller to me. They had the nice pro controller, the one I couldn’t afford.

“Damn, y’all have a nice controller? You’re fancy.” I noted, clicking start on the game.

“What can we say,” Ryan noted, “We are professional lets players, incredible gamers, honestly one might even call us gaming gods.”

Immediately the level was extremely hard, but as I had said, I was really good and it was no sweat for me. “Pfff,” I smiled, “Gaming gods? I saw Matt play Mario Kart, and he sucked.”

Everyone laughed with me, Matt was so easy and fun to pick on, “Hey! I am not _that_ bad, plus you’ve never seen me play a game that I am good at.”

The level was getting really hard, so I was concentrating. Ryan giggled, “Oh yeah, Matt? Should we show her the first episode of our Mario Maker series?”

“For the last time, I thought that the feather would still be there when I came back! I didn’t know!”

Everyone but me was giggling, I was too focused, I was barely paying attention to what they were saying. There was a really hard jump and I ended up missing, falling to my death.

“Fuckkkkk,” I groaned.

Ryan patted my shoulder, “It’s alright, buddy. You got way farther than me on my first run, I died almost immediately. I don’t think Matt could get as far as you did even after like an hour of playing.”

Matt chuckled, I could feel his sides vibrating because he was sitting so close to me, “I would be hurt, but that is just absolutely true.”

Jackson spoke up from the floor, “Yeah, honestly Lizzie you are really good. I still don’t know if you’re going to be able to beat this level though.”

******************************************************************************

I had gotten close to beating the level, but it had taken me quite some time. It was 1:30 and I was going one last time. Ryan had taken Jackson and Carson home because Jackson fell asleep on the beanbag chair, so it was just Matt and I left at the plex. We were going to uber home after this game. Even though there was more room on the couch now, I didn’t scoot away from Matt. I liked sitting right next to him, and he kept his hand on my thigh the whole time.

I was getting so close to the end of the level, it was in my sights. Both Matt and I were yelling. With one final jump, I made it to the end and beat the level. We both stood up and were yelling.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe that you did it!” Matt said excitedly, grinning down at me, “We have to take a video and send it to the boys.”

We took a video, Matt bragging about how I had beat the level and they all missed it. I was actually really proud because it was a hard level and it proved that I really was good. Where I had been sleepy before, I was wide awake again. The edible was starting to wear off and my adrenaline was pumping from beating the level.

“I am actually so proud of myself.” I grinned, super pleased with how the night had turned out. I had been nervous prior to actually coming over because I hadn’t really cemented my friendship with any of them, I thought that they just might have been inviting me over to be nice.

“You should be, that was pretty epic,” he said using a fake gaming voice, I know he was joking about the epic stuff, but I know he meant it that I did good, “You seriously are the best Mario player I’ve met.”

I grinned up at him, “Yeah, what was this about you being horrible at Mario? Something with a feather?” I asked curiously.

“Oh,” Matt laughed and rubbed his neck, “We were playing Mario Maker and there was this level that just went on forever, it was just going down pipe after pipe, and to beat the game you had to become Tanooki Mario, and I didn’t get the feather when it came down so I wasted like 40 minutes because I had to get to that point again. It’s infamous in the supermegaverse.”

“Ahhh,” I replied, “You were just a colossal dumbass and no one lets you live it down?” I raised my eyebrows.

“Exactly,” he stated and sat back down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. “Are you tired? Do you need to go home yet?” he asked, looking a little concerned, which made since it was 1:30 on a Sunday night or a Monday morning whichever way you like to think of it.

“I work freelance, so I don’t need to get up at any particular time tomorrow,” I said, reassuring him. I sat down next to him, not as close as last time, I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

“Okay cool, do you want to hang out some more? I usually don’t go to bed until like 5 am anyway. I don’t sleep very well.”

“Yeah, we can hang out some more if you want.” I grabbed the blanket off of the floor, it had landed there in the excitement of me beating the level.

“Care to share?” Matt asked me, quoting me from earlier. I nodded and draped the blanket on his legs as he had done for me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him, I tucked my feet up underneath my legs, “There, that’s better.” he looked down at me, there was a soft look on his face, “This okay?”

I could feel the blush across my cheeks, I was sure that they were very pink, “Mhmm, I’m comfortable.”

“Me too,” he gave my side a light squeeze, I had never started to have feelings for someone so fast. Or had anyone been so forward to me right away, “Wanna listen to some music?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out, late at night edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe 2020 baby :)

**What can I say besides JOE 2020 BABY :) Personally voted in a battleground state and it went blue!!!!**

“Yeah, sure,” I nodded. Sharing music with someone is always so special and intimate. You can find out a lot from another person’s music taste. I usually don’t play what I listen to for other people because they usually find it pretty boring. 

I saw Matt adding a few things into his Spotify queue, things that I hadn’t personally heard before. From what I could gather, Matt was really into music whereas for me, it was more something that I used to help me feel calm when I was anxious.

He put his phone in my hand, “Why don’t you queue a few songs?” 

I clicked through his Spotify queuing up  _ Beige by Yoke Lore, Golden by Hippo Campus, and Put Your Records On by Corrine Bailey Rae.  _ They were all more chill choices, but it was late and I was sleepy. I was in the really relaxed part of my high where it felt like where I was sitting was perfectly holding me, and at this point part of that was Matt. One of the songs he queued came on over the speaker and he started singing really quietly, he had a nice voice.

“What song is this?” I asked quietly, it was more upbeat than the kind of stuff that I usually listened to.

“Trampoline by Kero Kero Bonito,” he said nodding his head along to the beat, I had never heard of that band before, “They’re a British pop band who sings a lot in Japanese.” He explained to me.

I nodded, “Interesting, I didn’t know that British and Japanese pop went together,” I noted.

He expelled extra air out, a slight laugh, “Yeah, they don’t really, but KKB does a really good job.”

“You listen to interesting stuff,” I told him.

“Yeah, I’m really into music. You know from last night, I really want to start putting my own music out there, so for the last few years I’ve been trying to soak up as much music as possible,” he explained.

I nodded, smiling softly at him, “Yeah, and the more you listen to the more ideas you will get and the more your taste will grow. I totally see that. Let’s use that same logic to account for how much youtube and movies I watch,” I laughed and he did too.

He nodded, “Honestly, same for me, we can just pretend that is the case.”

The music transitioned into the next song, and it was on the stuff that I had queued now.  _ Beige _ started playing softly, it was a very quiet song. I started humming along to it.

“What’s this one?” he asked and grabbed his phone off the couch, looking at the songs cover.

“Beige by Yoke Lore,” I informed him and closed my eyes, letting the music take over me and make me feel even more relaxed, “It’s one of the songs that makes me the calmest. I listen to it when I am having a lot of anxiety.”

“Is that why you usually listen to music?” he asked, and I nodded trying to immerse myself in the song as it built, which wasn’t hard as I was high, “Maybe I should try doing that,” Matt said under his breath.

“Then close your eyes,” I said and cuddled in closer to him, “And listen.”

A quiet came over the room, and I could feel him relax some next to me. Beige really was a calming song. After about 45 seconds it transitioned into the next song I queued,  _ Golden by Hippo Campus _ . We sat quietly and listened to that one too, it was not as calming as  _ Beige  _ but it still was calming.

“That was so ni-” Matt began to say as  _ Put Your Records On _ came on but he was interrupted. Instead, he started smiling and laughing as I sang every word enthusiastically.

“Come on, don’t act like you don’t know the words too!” I said, nudging him, encouraging him to sing with me.

He laughed, his eyes bright and full of happiness, “Alright, alright,” he said and finally started singing with me and I couldn’t help but grin and jump up off of the couch, jumping a little and singing the words. I left his embrace but he did stand up and join me, placing his hands gently on my hips.

Once the song had finally finished we were both just looking at each other and smiling until Matt finally broke the silence, “Damn, I didn’t know that you were such a fuckin’ dork.”

I laughed and shrugged, “I’m a nerd and a dork and I’m proud of it. Cause you gotta admit, we are pretty fun. Plus,” I poked him in the shoulder, “You play video games for a living, that’s pretty dorky if you ask me.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I am. But I am also kinda cool, don’t you think?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear, “No, but that’s okay with me. I’m not cool.”

He scoffed, faking being hurt, “Whatever, I am cool. I’m pretty epic one could say. How could you call youtube funny boy not cool? Let’s Plays? Those are cool.”

I laughed, nodding along with him, I patted him on the shoulder, “Whatever you say, Matt. Whatever you say.” I sat back down on the couch, and let out a yawn. I was getting pretty sleepy, but I wanted to keep hanging out. Matt sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.  
“Tired?” he asked, and I nodded, “I’m sorry for keeping you out so late.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I said through another yawn, “I wanted to keep hanging out and spending time with you. I chose to be here,” I reminded him.

He nodded, and clicked his phone on it was nearing 2 am. I had no idea how he usually stayed up until 5 am. “Yeah, I know. I also gave you a strong edible that made you all relaxed and sleepy.”

“Yeah, thank you again. I haven’t been high in a while so it was really nice. Next time I will smoke you up.” I promised him.

He nodded, a small smile across his face, “For sure, Lizzie, for sure.”

We were quiet for a second while I thought back to the night as a whole and remembered the oatmeal cream pie that Matt had and said I could have a bite of. “Where did that oatmeal cream pie go?” I asked.

“Oh shit!” Matt said suddenly remembering as well, “That sounds so good right now.” He felt into the pocket of my hoodie that he was still wearing and placed it in my hand, “Here.”

“Thank you!” I quickly ripped the package open and took a rather large bite, “Yum,” I said with a slightly full mouth and handed it out to Matt, “Have some.”

He took a bite and we quietly passed it back and forth until the entire thing was gone, which didn’t take long because it was only like 4 bites. “Nothin’ better than an oatmeal cream pie,” Matt stated.

“When it comes to Little Debbie snacks? Can’t be beaten.” I agreed and thought a little bit, “But Star Crunch and Zebra Cakes are close behind for me.”

“What’s a Star Crunch?” Matt asked confused.

“Oh my god, they are so good. They are these little disc things that are like a rice crispy treat with caramel and covered in chocolate. They are so good, they were my favorite when I was a kid. They’re really good if you put them in the freezer too.”

“Damn, those sound  _ good _ ,” Matt said, “Next time we go for snacks we will have to look for those.”

I nodded, “I worked at a gas station for like 6 months in high school and I ate one of those on every single shift. I’m not kidding. I was straight-up addicted.”

“I use to work at chick fila when I was younger, you don’t want to know how many chicken sandwiches or how many fried I ate while I was working there.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, “You were one of those overly kind chick fila workers? I would pay to see you kissing customer's asses and telling them to have a blessed day.”

“Hey! I’m a nice guy, and I worked there for a long time. I got that shit down. I can do it perfectly.” he looked at me sternly, “But I am not going to do it for you right now.”

I threw my hands up in surrender, “Hey, I didn’t ask.

“Yes, but you were going to, I could tell.”

“You don’t know that.” I pointed out.

“Yes, I do. Don’t gaslight me and tell me that you weren’t going to,” he pressed his shoulder into mine.

“Okay, yeah you’re right,” I admitted, “I just think that it would be funny. I had a customer service voice too, I worked at a gas station and then I was a barista for almost 6 years. Plus, you should hear how I talk to the moms who I edit for on the phone, I’m a whole new bitch okay?”

“God, I wouldn’t want to talk to mommy vlogger ever, you truly are brave.” he patted my knee, “But we all have to start somewhere, and if it pays the bills, do what you gotta do.”

“Yeah, I am doing it.” I turned to him and looked up at his face, “You use to hustle like this too. How long did you edit for game grumps?” I asked.

“Oh a few years, and before that, we worked for Markiplier.” I had no idea that he once worked for someone who is so huge on youtube, I tried to keep it in but I let out another yawn, “Which was a lot of pressure and work, but now we get to run our own channel the way that we want and work whenever we want.”

“That is pretty nice, that’s why I like freelance work. I’m not tied down anywhere, and I can do anything anytime which I think is really nice.” I pushed my glasses up on my forehead and tried to rub the tired from my eyes.

“You really are getting pretty tired. We should get you home soon.” I wanted to keep hanging out with Matt, but I was just too tired and I know that I was getting sent a bunch of footage sent to me tomorrow and would have to start grinding on a video. It would take a lot of coffee for me to get through it all.

Matt clicked through his phone pulling up the uber app and he had me type my address in, saying that he could walk from there as it only was a block from his place. It was late so it was going to take 15 minutes for the uber to get here. “Could I have a glass of water?” I asked Matt, cottonmouth from the high I was coming down from was starting to affect me.

“Of course,” he stated and we both headed to the kitchen, I drank a glass of water and Matt went to the bathroom. I clicked around on my phone, looking at pictures of my cats at home. Sniffles and Henry were best friends and when I use to live at home they would sleep in my bed with me every night. I felt someone walk up behind me.

“Those are your cats?” Matt asked and I nodded, “What’re their names?”  
“The big fat floofy one is named Henry and then the little guy his names is Sniffles,” I told him.

He laughed lightly, “How does a cat get the name Sniffles?”

I laughed, smiling softly to myself thinking about my cat and all of his sneezes, “Well, they both have feline herpes and Sniffles sneezes all the time, and we didn’t like the name Sneezy, so we went with Sniffles.”

Matt smiled, “How perfect, and who am I to judge? My cat’s name is Banana.” Matt’s phone buzzed and it was uber telling him that they would be arriving soon. “We should probably put on our shoes.”

We walked over to the door and I pulled on my light pink Vans and put my purse on my back and we went outside, I watched as Matt locked the house behind him and we walked to the end of the driveway. It was still nice and crisp out, it felt nice and refreshing and made me crave the warm comfort of my bed.

“Thanks for having me over to hang out with you and all of the boys tonight,” I said to Matt as we waited for the car to arrive.

“It was absolutely my pleasure, now you’ve met some of the other idiots that Ryan and I hang out with.”

I saw the car coming down the street and adjusted the straps of my bag, “They were a little weird, but definitely my type of people.”

“Yeah, and I could tell that you really impressed with you Mario skills.” he said as the car pulled up, he opened the door and let me in first, “After you,” he said as I slid in.

“Matt?” the driver asked as we both buckled into the back seat. 

“That’s me,” Matt nodded, and the uber driver read off my address, “That’s where are heading.”

Matt and the driver continued to make small talk, but I was tired, and hanging out with everyone definitely drained my social battery. Before I knew it we were climbing out of the uber and were outside of my apartment building.

“Thanks for getting the uber,” I said as we watched the car pull away.

“No problem,” he stuffed his hands into the pocket of the hoodie, “I will see you later this week though? For costume shopping and also my party?”

I nodded and stuck my key into the door, “Yeah, for sure, just text me.” I told him and opened the door, “Have a safe walk Matt, text me when you get back.”

He nodded and turned to walk back home but suddenly turned around again to face me, his hands pulling at the hem of the hoodie, “I almost forgot to give you your hoodie back,” he suddenly remembered.

“Give it back to me the next time you see me, I wouldn’t want you to get cold on your little walk,” I smiled softly at him and gave him a small wave, “Goodnight, Matt.”

“Goodnight, Lizzie!” I heard him call out to me as the door was slowly closing behind me.

Once inside my apartment, I thew on a sports bra and some sleeping shorts, brushed my teeth, and crawled into bed. A few moments later I got a text on my phone.

_ Matt Watson: Made it home. Sleep well :) _


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn’t help but let myself sleep in the next day after staying up so late with Matt. I didn’t fall asleep until almost three. I had no idea how Matt stayed up so late every night and then did his work the next day.   
I finally pulled myself from between my sheets a little after 11. I made myself a nice iced latte with caramel and almond milk with an extra shot of espresso just to get me through the day. Today one of my moms was sending me the footage for 2 videos and another one was sending me the footage for one video, and they all had to be done by the end of the week. It was more work than I usually did in one week, but it would be worth it for the extra cash.  
I pulled out my laptop and started to go through my emails. It was going to be a long day.  
******************************************************************************  
By 4 pm I had done a lot of work. I had combed through all of the footage for 2 of my videos and was already like a fourth the way through cobbling together a ‘Day in my Life’ video. I was feeling restless, and out of it. I couldn’t keep sitting in the same place in my apartment all day or I would go crazy. Plus, my large coffee from earlier was beginning to wear off, and I needed a new one. Yes, I was a barista for a long time and I could make an amazing drink for myself, but there is something about going to get a coffee made by someone else.  
I put on some actual clothes, washed my face and teeth, and packed up my stuff and I was soon out the door. It was beautiful out, so I decided against driving the few blocks to the coffee shop and decided to walk it instead. After a block, I saw Matt’s house, and to my surprise, I also saw Matt. He was sitting at the front of his house, on the phone.  
He saw me looking and started waving, I felt embarrassed that I had been caught staring but waved back anyway. I saw him hang up his phone.  
“Lizzie, wait!” He said jogging down to the end of his driveway.  
I pulled my AirPods out of my ear and waited for him to catch up with me, “Hey, Matt what’s up?” I asked him.  
“Oh, nothing really. I was just talking to my mom on the phone before I have to edit the podcast that Ryan and I recorded this morning. Taking a little break from work, y’know?” He shrugged, “Where are you headed?”  
“I’m just going up to common grounds, I have a lot of editing to do and I was getting tired of sitting in the same place, and I wanted to have some coffee that wasn’t made by me.” I fiddled with the straps of my backpack.  
Matt nodded, “Yeah, I totally get that. Getting out of the house or the office really helps me clear my mind and get stuff done. Breaks up the grind.” H explained.  
“Yeah, and I have to grind this week. I have three videos to finish up by Friday and I just want to get a good jump start now at the beginning of the week so that I can have fun and get ready for Halloween.” I said, referencing the Halloween party that he was going to be having at the end of the week.  
He smiled, “Yeah, and you gotta have time to go with me and pick out a sick costume. And you have to have time to come meet Banana.”  
I laughed slightly, “Yeah, I need to come and meet the infamous Banana, and then steal him and bring him to live at my apartment. “  
He shook his head, “Nope, that is absolutely not allowed. Banana is my boy, he’s staying with me. Plus, he’s kinda famous, he used to live in Markiplier’s house.”  
“Yeah, and didn’t you also live in Markiplier’s house? Are you famous, Matt?” I asked him.  
He shook his head, a large smile on his face, “No, I’m not famous. I’m just youtube funny man, Matt Watson. Also known as, MaTt WaTsOn fRoM sUpErMeGa?”  
I couldn’t help but laugh, my hand shooting up to cover my mouth, “Wow, I’m so lucky to be friends with haha funny youtube man, Matt Watson.”  
He pointed at me, “Damn right you are, and don’t you forget it, Lizzie.”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t forget it. How could I forget the first new friend that I made in LA, Matt?”  
He smiled softly at me, “So, you said you have lots of work to do this week?” he asked, and I nodded. “Well, you better hop to it, I don’t want to be wasting all of your time. Plus, I have a podcast to edit, it’s gotta be up tomorrow on Spotify.”  
“Yeah, I have lots of work to do, and I am in desperate need of a coffee or I am going to fall asleep right here on the street,” I said in agreement with what Matt said, I did have a lot of work to do.   
“God, a coffee does sound amazing right now.” Matt said in agreement, “Would you mind if I walked with you and got a coffee too?” he asked.  
I couldn’t help but smile at the question, “Of course not,”   
“Okay, sick, I just gotta grab a couple of things really fast. Would you come to my house for just a couple of minutes?” he asked, but then quickly added, “Banana will be there and you can have some cat time,” he promised.  
“Shit Matt, that’s all you had to say,” I laughed and we walked towards his place.  
“Pulp fiction!” he commented, instantly understanding my reference to the Tarantino film, “I love that movie.”  
“Me too,” I commented as Matt opened the door to his place, “My dad loved showing me classic movies when I was a kid,” I said and pulled my shoes off as Matt had at the door.  
His place wasn’t huge by any means, but it was LA so if your place was huge that meant that you were extremely rich. It was nice though, cozy. They had a huge really comfy looking couch, and a fairly nice kitchen, although it was a little cramped. I was surprised because, for a place that the only people living in it are men, it was surprisingly really clean.  
“Banana,” Matt called out, looking for him in places I was assuming that he usually hides. “Banana, there’s someone here who wants to meet you!” Matt checked a couple of more places, “He must be in my room.”   
He opened the door to his room and we both stepped inside. It was nice and tidy with movie posters and such on the wall. There was a desk with a couple of monitors and a bunch of camera equipment. He had even made his bed, he was like a real grown-up adult. He did have the stoner LED lights which made him seem like a 20-year-old stoner, which is kind of how he acted so it made sense.  
“Get out of there, you fucker!” Matt said reaching underneath his bed, that must have been where Banana was hiding out. “Ah! I got your leg,” he said and suddenly he pulled out a large tan cat who was very cute. “Okay, Banana you better be nice to Lizzie, she wanted to come and see you cause she misses her cats,” he held Banana in his arms and sat on the edge of his bed.  
“Oh my god, he’s so cute!” I couldn’t help but grin, and Matt looked adorable holding his cat like it is a little baby.  
“Yeah, I like to think so too. Except for when he’s doing dumb shit like pooping on my carpet, and you’ve done that a few times, haven’t you Banana?” I sat down next to Matt on his bed. I couldn’t help but laugh, all cats do dumb shit but that had to be annoying.  
“My cat, Sniffles, he tried to eat carpet and once he ate a huge rainbow ribbon, cat’s really are stupid.”  
“Yeah, they are, but you gotta love them,” he said and kissed the top of Banana’s head. He stood up, and started handing Banana to me, “Here, I believe that I promised you some cat time while I grabbed my shit.”  
Once the cat was in my arms I basically forgot that Matt existed. I hadn’t realized how much I had truly missed my cats until I was holding another in my arms. I played with him and pet him for about 5 minutes before Matt was telling me that he was ready to go.  
I set Banana down on Matt’s pillow and watched him get all settled in, “I was ready a few minutes ago but it looked like you were having a really good time with him,” Matt said.  
“Yeah, he’s a nice boy. I like him a lot,” I said and gave Banana a final pat on the head.  
“He liked you too, I could tell,” Matt started chuckling, “The first time he met Ryan he bit him really hard in the hand, but now they are good pals,” Mat shrugged, “So, coffee?”  
******************************************************************************   
The walk to the coffee shop was nice, it was a beautiful day in Southern California, and Matt was so easy to talk to. We talked about our work and what we had to get done in terms of editing and such in the next few days. When we finally arrived I already knew what I wanted.  
“So, what’re you going to get?” I asked Matt after we both set our bags at an empty table in a quiet corner.  
“I have a regular order that I really liked, I usually get an iced caramel latte with almond milk. I drink at least one every day,” I told him.  
“Damn, you must be spending an insane amount on coffee.” He said.  
I shook my head and explained, “Not really, I used to be a barista so I got a lot of free coffee and now I have my own espresso machine at my house. So it’s not that expensive.”  
“Well, damn. We should’ve just gone to your apartment and you could have been my own personal barista.” Matt said while the person in front of us inline.  
“Next time,” I assured him.  
It was Matt’s turn next in line, he easily made small talk with the barista. He was so kind and friendly, he just couldn’t help it. “Alright, I would love a 20-ounce cold brew with white chocolate and peppermint please, and a 20-ounce iced latte with caramel and almond milk.”  
I shoved his arm a little, “Matt, you shouldn’t have done that.”  
He shrugged, a smile on his face, “Well, I wanted to, and you can make it up to me by making me a coffee at your place sometime.”   
“Are those for here or to go?” the barista asked.  
“For here,” Matt and I both said in unison.   
We sat back down at our table as they made our drinks, and as much as I wanted to talk and hang out, I had a lot of work to do. I put my AirPods in and started opening files to begin editing the video that I had been working on all morning. Vlogs and stuff were always a huge pain in the ass because there is usually hours of footage but then the video only ends up being 20-25 minutes, and this shit is so boring it takes me forever to weed out and find good pieces of footage.  
After a few minutes I was already back in my groove, I usually was very insecure when I am working in front of others, but with Matt, I didn’t. Suddenly, my drink was set down in front of me in a nice glass, straw already in it.  
I looked up at Matt and smiled, “Thank you! I didn’t even realize they had called the drinks out,” I confessed.  
“It’s all good,” Matt said, taking a long sip of his cold brew, “I didn’t want to interrupt your work.”  
I nodded, smiling softly in appreciation, “Thanks,” was all I said before getting back to work.  
“Of course,” Matt said before putting his headphones on over his head and starting his own work.   
******************************************************************************  
I was able to get a lot of work done while we were sitting in the coffee shop. Sometimes getting out of the house and going somewhere where there are no distractions for me let’s me get a ton of work done.  
I hadn’t realized the time at all, and I don’t think that Matt had either until a barista from the store came over to our table and told us that they were going to be closing in 15 minutes. Somehow, it was already 7:45, and I was happy with how much I had gotten done today. If I kept going like this for the next few days, I would have plenty of time to do whatever I wanted at the end of the week.   
Matt and I both pulled our headphones off and looked at each other, “Holy shit, I didn’t realize that it had already been that long,” Matt noted.  
I nodded in agreement and let out a long yawn, suddenly the tiredness of a long day of work had set in, “Yeah, I didn’t either, I was really grinding right there,”  
Matt nodded and started packing up his stuff, I took both of our glasses and brought them over to the bussing bucket and threw our straws and napkins in the trash.  
“I gotta go to the bathroom really quick before we leave,” Matt said, setting his backpack down in his chair, “Watch my stuff?” he asked.  
“Of course,” I started packing my own stuff up, which didn’t take long. While I was waiting for Matt I scrolled through my phone which I had been neglecting since I got to work. I had a few missed texts, one from my mom which was pictures of my cats, which was really sweet. I had another one from Suzy a few hours ago.  
Suzy: Hey Lizzie! Let’s get lunch sometime this week, wanna see you. I won’t take no for an answer. Let me know when you’re free.  
I typed a response quickly.  
Lizzie: Suze! Happy to hear from you, I’m free Friday afternoon, meet then?  
Matt walked out of the bathroom while I was typing.  
“Ready?” he asked, hoisting his backpack around his shoulders.  
I nodded and did the same and followed him out the front door. I felt a buzz in my pocket, I pulled it out and quickly looked.  
Suzy: Yes!!! Friday afternoon, meet at Pailin Thia Cuisine at 1  
I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket, excited that I would be seeing Suzy again. It was refreshing to have things to do besides work.  
“Who’re you texting? You seem awfully happy,” Matt commented as he walked beside me down the street, the sun was setting around us and it was quite beautiful.  
“Just Suzy, we are going to get lunch together on Friday,” I explained as we stopped at the corner of a street, waiting to get the walking signal.   
“Ah, I thought it must’ve been some dude you’re dating or something,” Matt said looking down at his feet.  
I shoved his arm and laughed, “No! You sound like my mom, who desperately wants me to get a boyfriend by the way. I am really not good at talking to guys, and I don’t really put myself out there much.”  
“Well, you’re pretty good at talking to Ryan and me. Plus, Jackson and Carson liked them. You just gotta meet their brother Harryson now, and he’s an amazing cook so you should come over and eat sometime.” The light changed and I followed closely behind Matt as he walked much faster than I did, he had such long legs.  
“Slow down, Tallman!” I pulled his arm so he would walk at my pace.  
He rubbed his neck sheepishly, “Oh, sorry Lizzie, I forgot that you have much shorter legs than I do.”  
“It’s alright, I just don’t want to be left behind is all,” we were finally walking at the same pace, and now that the sun was setting it was getting a little cooler, “Also, you guys are just easy to be around. I dunno, I just like you guys, but I am still a little intimidated,” I admitted.  
“Well, don’t be,” Matt patted my shoulder, “We’re just a pack of asshole idiots who are lucky that anyone likes us. Trust me, you’re gonna see and hear some of the dumbest shit ever from all of us.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh, “Well, now I’ll be expecting. Plus, I have to admit that I watched some of your channel yesterday, your drunk drawing videos are really funny, but you guys really are stupid.”  
Matt looked surprised, “You watched the channel, huh? But I thought that let’s play’s weren’t your thing.”  
“They haven’t been in the past, and I still don’t really watch the Grumps at all, but I liked your guy’s stuff. You’re very funny.”  
Matt was beaming, “Better than the Grumps? Well, thank you! What was your favorite?” he asked.  
I thought about it for a good long second, I had watched like 3 hours worth of their videos, “I really liked the Drunk Drawing videos, especially the one with Don when you and Ryan got naked.”   
Matt’s eyebrows shot up, “You liked us getting naked, eh?”  
I laughed at his response, “That’s not the reason asshole, I liked Don’s laugh. It made me happy. But yeah, I liked the Drunk Drawing videos, but my favorite was your Japan videos. You guys looked like you were having so much fun and were so happy, and it doesn’t hurt that the place that I want to travel to more than anything is Japan.”  
“You should definitely go, I’ve been quite a few times and I love it so much. Definitely worth the trip.”  
“Once I save up enough money, I am there.” I stated, “I spent a semester in Italy and I’ve been itching to travel ever since.”  
“Italy is definitely on my last,” Matt told me, “Where else do you want to travel?”  
We kept talking as we walked back to our respective homes. Matt and I never missed a beat while we talked.  
******************************************************************************  
We finally arrived back at my apartment, Matt insisted on walking the extra block with me.  
“Thanks for letting me tag along while you worked today,” he said, shifting on the balls of his feet.  
“I didn’t even notice you while I was working, and it was really nice to have someone to walk back with,” it was dark outside by the time we got back, and I don’t like to walk alone in the dark, “So really, anytime. I was serious about making you a coffee sometime too, seriously anytime you need a pick-up.”  
“I love coffee, so I will definitely be knocking on your door asking for it sometime soon.”  
“Well,” I said, “I think it’s time for me to go eat some dinner, smoke a little, and watch youtube until I fall asleep.”  
“Damnnn, that actually sounds like a pretty nice night, I think I will probably do roughly the same. By the way, when do you want to go shop for costumes?” he asked.  
“Thursday night?” I asked hopeful, I was sure that I could be done with all my work by then if I grinded really hard.  
He looked at the calendar on his phone, “I can on Thursday anytime after 6:30.”  
“Sounds good,” I grabbed my keys out from my bag and found the right one, sticking it into the front door, “Bye, Matt, have a good night. I’ll see you Thursday.”  
“Good night, Lizzie,” Matt said, waving to me as he began walking back to his house.


End file.
